Insomnia
by Butchercup
Summary: *Boomubbles* *Oneshot* "If you're anything like me, you find it difficult, if not impossible, to fall asleep knowing somebody you love is angry with you. And you feel like you'd do anything to have them smile at you again. No matter how long it took." Butchercup


**_Hello wonderful readers! I'm back with a new oneshot! Boomubbles!_**

**_But one thing before go on! This week is Boomercup Week! Yes, that is a thing now! Thanks to an amazing writer on this site named _****_ConformityisNonsense_****_, there is now a whole calendar for Shipping Weeks and Character Appreciation Days. There are prompts for every day of that week and during that time (if we can get enough people involved) you would see a whole bunch of stories and drabbles for that couple or character! _**

**_Example:_**

**_August 27 is Bubbles Appreciation Day!_**

**_This day, anyone can submit oneshots, songsfics, drabbles, ANYTHING to show their appreciation for Bubbles! _**

**_Sept 7-13 is Boomubbles Week!_**

**_During this week, check out _****_ConformityisNonsense's _****_profile, and go to the story called "Powerpuff Girls Fandom Week" and find out the prompts for each day. Submit your stories or drabbles and make sure you include in the summary that its for a fandom week!._**

**_I'm submitting my own Boomercup drabble tomorrow because I like tomorrow's prompt: "Lose"_**

**_Okay, one with what you came here for!_**

* * *

Bubbles slammed the door of her bedroom shut, causing cracks to spread along the wall. Bubbles was a sensible person. She typically kept her cool and could never walk away from someone she cared about, no matter how upset they made her. But sometimes, people really asked for it.

She loved Boomer. That was something she could never deny. He was right there on the level she held her sisters and the Professor (and technically everyone else she knows). If anything were to happen to him, she'd lose her mind. But sometimes he could be the most immature person she'd ever met!

Art class was supposed to be a calming environment, a place where aspiring artists like herself could concentrate on practice. It was the one place where she was required to do art, and could never be told to stop until the period ended. Apparently to other people, however, it was a free period. A place where the teacher barely paid the students a second glance and they could goof off for an hour. Unfortunately, Boomer was one of those students at times. Bubbles relished the days when Boomer would sit calmly beside her, doing his own work. But there were those days when he was sucked into the influence of the distracting students Bubbles hated so much… well not hate. Bubbles couldn't hate anyone unless they were a villain.

If only they hadn't gotten a hold of the supply cabinet. She thought to herself. One squeeze of the paint tube ruined it all. His clumsy attempts to be by her side and apologize made it worse. The whole scene probably looked quite humorous to anyone else. The stream of paint soared high in the air before it splattered all over her canvas. The way he tripped over a chair and crashed into her table must have been the funniest part, because that was when the entire class erupted in roars of laughter. To Bubbles, it only angered her even more. The crash knocked over a supply can and it rolled across her still wet canvas like a car over a speed bump. To make things worse, decorative feathers, which had been inside the can, scattered all over.

She yelled. She screamed at the top of her lungs. Loud enough to summon her sisters and his brothers, who were in entirely different classes in entirely different parts of the building. She cursed and shouted at him about how immature and thoughtless he could be. And the teacher still didn't wake up. She didn't speak to anyone, and nobody dared to speak to a clearly furious Bubbles. She ignored the apologies and pleas for forgiveness.

The wall clock read five o'clock at night, but Bubbles felt sleep trying to take over. She lay down in her bed, and just before drifting off to sleep, she heard the door knob juggling and Buttercup's faint curses and shouts to let her inside.

_She can come through the window if she really wants to come in._

…

By the time she opened her eyes again, the room was pitch black. Bubbles sat up, rubbing at her eyes so they could adjust. Her clock now read two thirty-three in the morning, and her sisters were nowhere in the room.

_They must have taken the hint._

She assumed that the cause of her sudden awakening was that she had fallen asleep so early. But that wasn't the case. A very faint tap sounded from her oversized window. Lazily lifting her head to see, she jumped into an upright position at the sight of a figure at right outside her window. She was utterly confused.

_…__But, my room is on the second floor!_

She cautiously approached the window and the tapping became clearer. Flicking on the nearest lamp caused Boomer to be visible outside her window.

_Oh… that's right. I'm not the only one with super powers._

Groaning, Bubbles threw the window open and hissed, "What do you want?"

"I'm sorry!" he said immediately.

"You already said that, try again later." Boomer moved with incredible speed to keep Bubbles from shutting the window on him. She grunted with irritation and headed for her door. Just as fast as it opened, it was slammed shut by Boomer.

"Bubbles, please! I said I'm sorry, what more do you want?" he pleaded. She crossed her arms and turned her back to him, no remorse whatsoever. "Come on sweetie, I'm a Rowdyruff. What do you expe-"

"Is that your excuse?! Being a Rowdyruff Boy gives you the right to act so stupid?!" she snapped. Boomer was at a loss for words. "Do you have any idea how hard I worked on that painting? I was going to enter that in a very special contest!" Silence filled the room once again. Bubbles sealed her eyes shut as she attempted to calm herself down. Finally, the silence was broken.

"I came here to tell you… that I-" he paused, as if it hurt him to speak to her at this point. Still, she felt no sympathy. "I can't fall asleep… knowing that you are mad at me." BAM! That did it. His words stuck her heart like lightning. She couldn't stop herself from gazing up at him, which only caused her more regret. His eyes were filled with tears and he looked like a deer in headlights. Like he was frightened beyond repair that he would lose her. "So…" he continued, "during the last ten hours of my little insomniac episode, I did this." He brought a canvas from behind his back. How did she not notice that? Her eyes darted to the canvas, her canvas, for a split second. That was all she needed to know that he, at least attempted, to fix it for her. She took it from his grasp and leaned it up against her desk which sat behind Boomer. Bubbles barely gave him enough time to be confused before she tightly wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into an embrace.

As they stood there, Bubbles was able analyze her previously wreaked art. What was once supposed to be a simple painting of Chinese cherry blossoms, was now an assortment of images that represented each of the girls. The spilled yellow paint that she once saw as a bright glob of destruction had been manipulated into buttercup flowers that scattered the canvas. The decorative feathers, which once reminded her of a child's extreme attempt to make something better, had been carefully bunched together into perfectly round circles. And since most of the feathers were shades of blue, they passed as floating bubbles with iridescent waves. She was surprised to see that some of her original cherry blossoms had survived the accident, and glowed with beauty next to the unexpected add-ons.

Bubbles smiled and tightened her hold on Boomer

No words were needed. So no words were spoken. A person, who goes though insomnia because of the person they love, doesn't need cold, hard clarification. And a couple that much in love has no use for words. They speak, apologize, and even say 'I love you' through their mind. Just like insomnia is all in the mind.

* * *

**_Review! _**

**_And Please take a look at the Powerpuff Girls Fandom Calendar on ConformityisNonsense's account. She worked super hard on that and we'd both love to see this community bursting with life and SHIPPINGS!_**

**_XOXO_**


End file.
